halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Wars 2: The Raiding Legion DLC
Renegade SPARTAN-III Simon-G294 takes the field at the head of the Kru’desh raiding legion. Although technically an officer in Jul ‘Mdama’s Covenant, this cunning and ambitious traitor is not adverse to offering his unit’s skills to the highest bidder—and Atriox is always looking for new ways to augment his forces. The raiding legion relies on swift, precise strikes and disruptive leader powers to outmaneuver enemy formations and strangle their resource production. Their scouting unit is the Ghost and their Grunt squads are lead by Sangheili warriors. The Kru’desh replace Elite Raiders with Skirmishers, snipers with superior range and extremely fast movement. Their hero unit is a Lich gunship commanded by the mercenary Ro'nin. Powers *'Banished Raid': Increases capture speed for all units. Increases infantry line of sight. *'Scout Mine': Drops a cloaked, vision-providing mine onto the battlefield. *'Unorthodox Training': Increases the rate at which units gain veterancy. *'Spoils of War': Defeated enemy units provide a small amount of resources. *'Medical Protocol': Heals all units in the area. *'Glassing Beam': Fires a powerful, player-controlled beam at the battlefield. *'Covert Siphon': Targets one of the enemy’s bases. All resources generated by that base’s buildings are provided to you. This effect is nullified when any activity is triggered at the base. This effect can only be active on one base at a time. *'Cunning Salvage': All enemy vehicles within marked area respawn under your command at your base. *'Cyber Warfare': Enemy turrets within target areas come under your command for thirty seconds. Raiding Legion Campaign *'"Three Betrayers"' (cutscene): Shipmaster Shinsu 'Refum presents Atriox with the Kru'desh raiding legion--and their newly ascended commander. *'"Proof of Command"': In this new galaxy, power must be earned through bloodshed. Storm the prison and free Atriox's lieutenants to show him what the raiding legion capable of. *'"One Traitor to Another"' (cutscene): Diana and Simon-G294 confront the newly freed Amber-G330 and reveal the extent of their schemes. *'"Terms of Contract"': There are many contenders in the fight for the frontier. Establish a foothold for future raiding operations and convince Atriox this arrangement will be profitable. *'"Against Your Own Kind"': The UNSC is advancing to protect its colonies on the frontier. Drive them back and remind the raiding legion that shared species means nothing. *'"Shadow War"': The scavengers interfering with raiding operations serve a dangerous master with his own agenda--and Simon has a score to settle. Track down their base of operations and destroy it. *'"The Demon Revealed"' (cutscene): As the asteroid base burns, Simon encounters some familiar faces and must choose between family and his own ambitions. *'“Covenant Diplomacy”': The smuggler coalition has been dispersed and the colonies they once protected are left ripe for the taking. But sometimes less violent measures may yield greater profits… *'“A Traitor’s Due”': …and sometimes they go utterly unappreciated. Amber must rally the legion to break through enemy lines and show these traitors what it means to pick the wrong side in war. *'“Embrace the Darkness”' (cutscene): As word of Agrost’s fiery demise spreads across the frontier, more colonies capitulate to the raiding legion. Jul ‘Mdama contacts Simon with a new mission. *'“The Fall of the House of ‘Ulren”': Clan Ulren has stood as a beacon of Sangheili pride and power for generations. Today, a human renegade and the dregs of the Covenant will bring it to its knees. *'“Twin Lights”': The UNSC move against Atriox once again. Diana’s cyber-warfare provides the unseen vanguard for the assault on their forward operations. *'“Divine Plunder”': Information gleaned from the captured Juno leads the raiding legion to a trove of Forerunner secrets. But they are not the only ones seeking the prize at the center of this installation. *'“The Wars to Come”': With his forces scattered and his lines broken, Simon faces the full might of the UNSC’s retribution. Only a desperate gamble will save the raiding legion from utter destruction. *'“A Stray Dog”' (cutscene): The UNSC is vanquished and Diana assumes control of the Guardian. The raiding legion have proved their worth to both the Covenant and Atriox, but Simon faces an uncertain future as the galaxy slides towards total war. Category:The Weekly